regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trollaroo
Monster created by Neal Pass Erickson. :Once upon a time, as a young man, you (Zai) were seated down at your grandmother's knee, she told you stories of the creatures of Arcadia. This night she was telling you of the Trollaroo. 15 feet tall, at a minimum, these green and purple creatures have long arms and all but drag on the ground as they walk. Their toes are separated in unusual lengths, that have large claws, big pointy ears, completely hairless from head to toe. A mouth filled with hundreds of tiny little sharp pointy teeth. Attached to their belly as a small pouch in which lives something similar to arms, but each are their own individual creature. These Trollaroos will deploy their smaller versons to drag back food to the Trollaroo prime. They eat anything, it prefer meats but they will eat vegetables, they will eat a tree trunk raw if they have to. Ravenous, always hungry, never full, these creatures attack with impunity at anything they think they might even have a chance to defeat. They've been known to take on Tyranasaurus Rexs toe-to-toe with confidence in their ability to regenerate themselves. These monsters sort of prowl the woods, not particularly smart, but they're certainly not dumb. They feast on whatever they desire, which is particularly little children. Anything small, helpless and defenseless that's its favorite prey. It doesn't mind fighting dinosaurs or warriors but it does enjoy the weak hapless little fat babies. - Empires of Arcadia: Episode 05 Combat 5e Info Note: The following infomation is from Standard 5e Trolls and could be different for Trollaroos * Armor Class 15 (Natural Armor)? * Hit Points 84 (8d10+40)? * Speed 30? * Darkvision 60 Ft., passive Perception 12? * Languages Giant? 5e Traits Keen Smell: The Trollaroo has advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on smell. (standard Troll info, could be changed) Regeneration: The Trollaroo regains 10 Hit Points at the start of its turn. If the Trollaroo takes acid or fire damage, this trait doesn't function at the start of the troll's next turn. The Trollaroo dies only if it starts its turn with 0 Hit Points and doesn't Regenerate. (standard Troll info, could be changed) 5e Actions :The following are the default Troll attack actions. Trollaroos could have different stats. Multiattack: The Trollaroo makes three attacks: one with its bite and two with its claws. Bite: Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 7 (1d6 + 4) piercing damage. Claw: Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 11 (2d6 + 4) slashing damage. Habitat/Society How the Trollaroo interact with other Trolls, and how they fit into troll society is currently unknown. Ecology The trollaroo is considered a formidable predator and has little competition for food from other land creatures. It even rivals the Tyranasaurus Rex as the Apex Predator in regions of Arcadia East. It us rumored that the Trollaroo Hide could be used as a reagent in the creation of Bags of Holding, but there is no record of anyong doing that in living memory. Trolleys Trolleys operate the same way as the Trollaroo, in that it has multiattack and regeneration. It has around 40 Hit Points. A roll of 50 Hit Points is considered very high by Koibu. The Trollaroo is able to deploy 1d4 Trolleys per encounter. Trolleys also get Multiattack, and are able to bite once and claw twice. Category:Custom Monsters